


Why Didn't I Do Anything?

by NerdyNostalgia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Guilt, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-The Grudge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNostalgia/pseuds/NerdyNostalgia
Summary: Shiro is guilt-ridden that he did nothing but stand there and watch as Zethrid put Keith in mortal danger. He tries to apologise to Keith for his lack of action but Keith rebuffs his apologises. Shiro both loves and hates how understanding Keith is.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 22





	Why Didn't I Do Anything?

Shiro and Keith were silent as they entered their shared quarters on the ATLAS. They hadn’t spoken since Zethrid had been taken into custody earlier that day. There was an odd tension between them but that hadn’t stopped Shiro from remaining by Keith’s side as he’d been checked over in medical, in fact he hadn’t left Keith’s side since they had returned to the ATLAS.

Shiro sat on the bed and watched as Keith took off his under-suit. He was beautiful in Shiro’s eyes but he couldn’t help but wince at the sight of the bruises forming on his body. Keith entered the adjoining bathroom and Shiro let out a breath as he leaned forward and put his head in his hands as the door closed. He thought back to earlier in the day when Zethrid had held Keith hostage. He couldn’t believe that he’d just stood there as Zethrid had threatened to kill the man he loved. How could he have done nothing as Keith’s life was in danger? After everything Keith had done for him, how could he do nothing when the tables were turned?

He felt guilt building and tears gathering as he despaired about his own actions. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice the bathroom door open and Keith stepped out in his pyjamas. Keith saw Shiro and sighed. He walked over to his boyfriend and stood in front of him. He gently pulled Shiro’s hands away from his face. He then let go of his hands and cupped Shiro’s cheeks. He ran his thumbs over his cheeks as he smiled down at him. Shiro couldn’t help but stare up at him and his breath hitched when he saw Keith’s smile. 

He wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist and buried his face into Keith’s stomach, forcing Keith to let go of his face and wrap his arms around his shoulders. 

“I’m so sorry.” Shiro whispered.

“Sorry? For what?” Keith asked as he began to run his fingers through Shiro’s hair.

“For earlier. You were in danger and I didn’t do anything. You could have been killed and I just stood there while she...she could’ve…” His arms tightened around Keith as he spoke.

Keith continued running his hands through Shiro’s hair as an act of comfort to them both, “It’s okay.”

“It’s not. I should have done something. After everything you’ve done for me, after all the times you’ve saved me, when you’re in danger I just stood there and did nothing to save you!” Shiro looked up as his voice got louder the more he spoke.

Keith smiled down at him before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead, “It’s okay Shiro. It’s not a competition between us.”

Shiro sighed, “I know. It’s just that it shouldn’t always be you saving me. It feels selfish…”

“You’re not selfish. It’s not like you get yourself into positions where you needed help.” Keith interrupted.

Shiro let out a single laugh, “I suppose not, but that doesn’t stop it all feeling a little one-sided. I don’t like the thought that I can’t be there for you when you need me yet you’re always there for me.”

“You think you haven’t been there for me?”

“Well…”

“Shiro, you’ve been there for me more than you know. You’ve supported me, been there, stayed by my side when no-one else would or could. You may not have saved me in the way I saved you but that doesn’t mean you haven’t saved me at all. What I said before was true, my life would be very different if it wasn’t for you. You may not see it this way, but you have saved me. You saved me all those years ago when you gave me a chance and promised to never give up on me.”

Shiro felt emotion welling up as Keith spoke and was overwhelmed with the love that he had for this man and the love that he received in return. He buried his face into Keith’s stomach as he spoke, “I love you Keith.”

Keith chuckled, “I love you too Shiro.”

The two stayed as they were for a moment before Keith pushed Shiro away, “I don’t know about you but I could use a shower.”

Shiro nodded and he stood up as Keith took a step back. They  made their way to the bathroom and stripped in silence. They both got into the shower and washed each other. There was nothing sexual in their touches this time as they needed the  physical reminder that they were both present and okay. They took their time washing and took comfort from their closeness. Afterwards they dried themselves and got into their pyjamas.

Keith took hold of Shiro’s hand once they were dressed and pulled him into their bedroom.  They got under the covers and Shiro pulled Keith close. He tucked his head under Shiro’s chin and the two settled down. A ‘pop’ and the smell of ozone briefly filled the room as Kosmo entered looking for pets. He put his enormous head on the bed and wagged his tail as he looked at the pair. They chuckled before  leaning over and giving him the scratches he desired. Despite Kosmo’s large size neither complained when he climbed onto the end of the bed and made himself comfortable.  His enormous size took up at least a third of the bed but neither minded and they didn’t have the heart to say no  to the space wolf.  Plus it gave them an excuse to be closer, not that they really needed one.

The two relaxed as they laid in bed and Keith was the first one to fall asleep. Shiro brought his hand up and stroked Keith’s hair as his breathing evened out. He had had a long day and he couldn’t blame him for being exhausted. He thought about the events of the day and the guilt from doing nothing showed itself again. He thought about Keith’s words and despite his reassurances it didn’t stop the guilt. He placed a kiss on Keith’s head  and let a breath out through his nose. As the exhaustion of the day began to dull his senses he promised himself that he would never let what happened that day happen again. He would never again stand by and do nothing as the man he loved faced mortal dan ger.

H owever right now, he would thank whatever forces were out there that Keith had returned to him safely and was in his arms.


End file.
